1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches and, more particularly, to a light having a sealed switch interface.
2. Introduction
Current light switch designs for flashlights include toggle, rotary, slide or push button switches. In each of these designs, the manufacturer often tries to seal the switch from exposure to the elements. This exposure to the elements leads to corrosion of the contacts, which in turn leads to switch failure. To accomplish the task of sealing the switch, the manufacturer houses the switch inside of the light housing with the user interface protruding through the housing. For toggle and push button switches, a membrane is used to protect the switch. For switches that include a protruding knob or bezel, an o-ring is used to provide a seal. The slide switch provides no protection at all. The shortcomings of these designs include tearing of the membrane or abrasion of the o-ring, which results in a non-waterproof environment for the switch. Other shortcomings to these switch designs include small user interfaces, exclusive use of either right or left hand operation and switch stops that are easily damaged, corroded or clogged.